


The Kiss

by dragonwrangler



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy finally sees what she's been expecting to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

Cuddy wonders when she realized things had changed between House and Wilson. Maybe changed isn’t the right word, maybe evolved is a better way of putting it since what she’s been observing between them isn’t all that different from what it used to be- it’s simply more obvious and stronger than it was before.

She can see House through a crack in the blinds as she approaches his office, lounging in his chair at his desk with Wilson standing between his legs. House looks more smug than usual as he looks up at Wilson, and the look only gets stronger when Wilson leans forward to grip the arms of the chair. Cuddy isn’t sure if Wilson is doing that to keep House in place or simply for balance but she is hardly surprised when he moves in on House and kisses him soundly on the lips- actually she realizes she’s been waiting to catch them doing something like this for some time and feels a little relieved that it’s finally happened.

She wonders though which of them makes her feels like she's missed her chance- not that she ever had one.

The kiss dissolves into a laugh and she watches as House smiles and lets his head fall back while Wilson pushes off the chair to lean against the desk. She knows they haven’t spotted her yet, they’re only aware of each other right now, and she decides that her current issue with House can wait. She’ll give them this little moment of happiness- God knows they deserve it- but she can’t help but feel a little sad as she walks away for she knows it won’t last.

It never does.


End file.
